Jay's Story 2: Re-Liveance
by Twebster900
Summary: As it turns out, Jay and Lazarus had a past that they... chose to forget. But now that past has crawled out of the depths to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, with the awkward ending that Jay's Story had, you know there has to be more.**

 **Tornait: That's right! I'm back from vacation-**

 **Wait, vacation?**

 **Tornait: Anyways, I'm back with Twebster9000 to bring you…**

 _ **Jay's Story 2: Re-Liveance**_

* * *

Jay's POV

It was a bit of a slow day, no Negatives to get rid of, no Technicat shenanigans, nothing! The quiet was driving me insane! If something doesn't happen soon I'm gonna-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my alarm went off. I got out of my chair and walked over to the potted plant by my bed. You see, Cain came up with this system of sending messages or alerts to us via our potted plants, by using his powers to make the plants write the message in the soil. Sure enough, there was a message for all the Technicatz.

 _Everyone, meet Lazarus and Zoness in outpost A-00._

Outpost A-00 was made out of the remains of Necro Tower. With all the research and mad science Necro was doing there, any discovery could be vital to putting an end to the Negatives once and for all.

 **Later, Outpost A-00~**

Once, when I was little, my parents took me with them on an expedition to this very desert. The Curator was a friend of my mom, and let two of her sons come with us into the pyramid. Me, and the two brothers went into the pyramid ahead of our parents. We had heard of the treasure hidden deep within the pyramid, and wanted to bring it back to impress their mom. We ended up getting lost in the maze and the older brother was separated from us. We got out before he did, but when he got out, we thought he found the treasure, but all he found was a measly 30 pieces of silver. He was so distraught over it, but the next day he was determined to find the real treasure. He went in without us. We never saw him again. The younger brother was named Lazarus... the older brother who went missing was Judas.

"Hey, Jay. You ok?" Lazarus waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm ok... but this was where-"

"Stop." He said. "The past is the past."

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

 **Wellp, yet another short first chapter... but at least you got some lore about Jay and Lazarus' past.**


	2. Judas

**Chapter 2: Judas**

* * *

 **Outpost A-00**

Underneath the former Necro Tower lay the ruins of an ancient Pyramid filled with odd contraptions and the remains of a giant robot designed like a Golem. None of the machinery was salvageable, so none of it was what the message was for. Eventually we met up with Zoness in the relative center of the ruins. In the middle of the circular room was a sarcophagus with various locks; ancient, new, and Necro tech.

"So is this it?" Jay asked. "It looks like lots of people don't want it to be opened. We opening it?"

Zoness nodded. "As far as we can tell, it doen't have treasure in it. In fact, our sensors tell us whatever's inside is alive, if barely."

"Wait, alive?!" Lazarus said, glancing over at Jay.

"Not just alive, but thriving... well, mentally at least." Skyler said, walking in from behind them. He walked to the sarcophagus and put a hand on it, closing his eyes. "Age, 20. Height, . Blood type, AB -. Hair/Fur color, yellow and black. Species, Cat. His body seems to be decomposing slightly and he has a healing factor that is being blocked by the stone of this tomb."

"Wow." Lazarus said. "I knew you could do some impressive things with your Celestial Sight, but all that from just touching the sarcophagus..."

"Well, I could've used my Celestial Sight, but I was reading the monitor over there." He pointed to a small workstation Zoness set up. On one of the desks was a computer screen with all the info Skyler listed.

"Oh. So are we going to open it and confirm my suspicions? Or do we have to wait for the others?"

"Well, It's your call, but I think we should wait for the others in case it isn't what you think and it's hostile." Zoness said.

"I say we open it now... I just, can't wait until the others get here... it might be..." Jay's voice trailed off.

Skyler nodded. He then put his hand over each of the locks, causing them to open one after another, until they were all open. Jay then helped him open the sarcophagus. As the lid was slid off, ominous wind blew from the darkness inside it, blowing out all the candles in the chamber and bursting the lights we brought.

Next, a figure covered in cloth wrappings sat up in the sarcophagus, groping around in the darkness for something solid to support itself on.

"Lazarus, some light please." Zoness said. Lazarus nodded and held out a hand palm-up, and concentrated for a moment to create a ball of electricity.

"No, no light." A voice accompanied the wind as it somehow blew out the ball of electricity. But to Lazarus and Jay... that wasn't just some voice.

The voice wrenched memories from the darkest, deepest parts of their minds... The voice was like the dead speaking to you in the night, echoing through the dark of your room. But the two of them held strong, but none of the ones present dared to speak.

"I know this prescience." The sense of familiarity in the voice was like a battering-ram that broke down their mental defenses. Jay felt as if he was going to cry.

"It's you two, isn't it. My night-vision is coming back after you broke open my bed." The shadowy outline of the figure stood from the Sarcophagus. "Here, red light is better for the eyes."

He now brought a hand up like Lazarus did, and formed a ball of red electricity. The chamber lit up with a dull, eerie red light. The now-visible figure was about the same height as Lazarus(probably a little taller), and covered in wrappings. The wrappings on the hand he was holding the electricity in were burnt and handing at his side... same with his other hand. He reached up with that other hand and touched the wrappings on his face. Sparks of red lightning went across the wrappings and they burned away from his face... revealing that he looked near identical to Lazarus!

"Hello little brother."

* * *

 **Lazarus' POV**

It was kinda a hassle to get Judas to Technicatz Tower. First of all, he refused to go into the light as if he feared it'd burn him, so we had to transport him in his Sarcophagus, and we had to have Rocky bring the Jayder(Our main assistance dropship) and load it into that. And on top of that, when we got to the tower, he refused to come out until we put up the shades on all the windows and switched the lights to hazard mode, so that they were a dim red.

"Yes, this is much more comfortable. All those yearrrssss locked up in that Ssssarrrcophagus, with only my own powersss for comfort." As he became agitated remembering his imprisonment, his voice gained a bit of a hiss.

"Judas, " Jay spoke up. "After you went into the Pyramid, we never saw you again. What happened to you?"

Judas scowled.

"After I brought back the ssssilver, you two looked sssso ssssad... I ssssaw it fit to rrrreturn and find the trrrressssure. But you two never ssssaw where I got the ssssilver. It wassss given to me, by an entity of great powerrrrsss. He told me to leave hisss rrrrealm and neverrrr rrreturn, and gave me the ssssilver. I went back forrrr yourrr ssSsake!" His scowl deepened, and he nearly crushed the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "He rrrrebuked me and currrrsssed my body, then trrrrapped me in that SsssarrrcophagussSss. I did thisss forrr yourrr ssssSsake!" He succeeded in crushing the arm of the chair with a resounding *crack*

"W-Well yeah, we were sad, but we didn't know you would go back alone." I said."We've lived with the regret of your apparent death for years... only recently coming to terms with it."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I-I'm so happy you're alive."

" **SSSSSSHUT UP!** " *crack!* the chair broke apart as he stood suddenly. He was writhing in anger. "I don't want yourrrr worrrthlessss pity. I don't need yourrr tearrrsss! **I WANT YOURRR LIVESSSS.** "


End file.
